<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cancer by Bookwormscififan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028523">Cancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan'>Bookwormscififan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides x Black Parade [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cancer, Gen, MCR, Negative Self Talk, The Black Parade, mention of cancer in title, my chemical romance - Freeform, self doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman writes a letter to let Thomas know he's going on a trip. (Mostly inspired by the line "cause the hardest part of this is leaving you")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides x Black Parade [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Thomas,</p><p> </p><p>I am writing to inform you that, while this is hard for me to do, I must leave.</p><p>I am going to the Imagination to find myself. If I fail in this mission, I leave Remus to provide you with ideas.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t feel like a hero anymore. I feel like a lost Side, unable to find my role.</p><p>There was only one other Side that had the same problem as I did. He was orange, but he didn’t know what his role was, and he was lost.</p><p>I’m going into the Imagination to find myself, and try to find him, too.</p><p> </p><p>I have a feeling you need more than just the Sides you know about. You need everyone.</p><p>If I can’t find your Lost Sides (I came up with that name just then, is it good?), then I must consider my quest failed, and I will reluctantly reverse the Creative Split.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I do know that I will try to find who I was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>I never wanted to hurt you, but if I can’t protect you from the others, then I can’t be the prince you need.</p><p> </p><p>While this is hard, I will come back.</p><p> </p><p>Roman</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this series! We're halfway through! Remember to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>